Tell Me A Riddle
by AllIWantForChristmasIsNeville
Summary: It was a terrible thing to be hated by the most feared wizard of the time. However, much worse was to know that the most feared wizard of the time loved you. A long, long time ago. MMTR


Tell Me a Riddle

Chapter 1-Muggles and Dreams

Minerva McGonagall was born without a father. To her, he was a nameless, faceless entity. He could have been a wizard or he could have been a muggle, she would never know.

Minerva McGonagall's mother had been a prostitute. Terrified and alone, Fiona McGonagall had fled her abusive household; she was only seventeen years old. She had no money and no skills, nothing to give except her body. Fiona did not feel ashamed of what she had chosen to do, she knew people called it the devils work but she had never been taught that she deserved better. Two accidents were all it took, two men who only gave her a pound each. She could have hardly imagined what they would say if they had found out how much more they had given her. Both a blessing and a curse, Fiona was suddenly a mother of two. It was hard, so hard, to care for two babies when you had so little to give them. Every part of her logical brain told her to give them away, give them a better life. They were a burden and they suffered. The whole family, they all suffered. Yet it was the selfish part of Fiona McGonagall that won over the logical part. She didn't give them away because for the first time in possibly her whole life, she didn't feel so alone.

Minerva McGonagall did not remember this part of her life. It is a queer thing that before the age of six, she remembered nothing. Her little brother, although younger than her, remembered plenty. He remembered the terrible cold nights, and been locked in a cupboard while their mummy "worked" in the next room, and been hungry all the time. Minerva shut it all out, she didn't want to remember and perhaps that was why she didn't. The life that she remembered was after her mother had become ill and they had gone to live with her mother's cousin, Claire. They were still poor and they knew they were a burden to Claire but in spite of that Minerva was happy. Claire had a husband named Adam and four children Peter, Michael, Susan and Patricia. Patricia was Minerva's best friend. They were only four months apart in age. When they were eight years old they carved the inscription "Minnie and Pattie-friends forever" onto the leg of the bed they shared. They firmly believed that this statement would stay true for the rest of their lives. Minerva knew that even when everything felt lost, Patricia would still be there. For Minerva who had so little (no father, a mother in a psychiatric institute, no money, no hope for the future), to have that kind of friendship meant everything.

Minerva McGonagall did not believe in witches and wizards, she was far too sensible for that. Her mother believed in all sorts of things- fairies, ghosts, giants and anything else that (in Minerva's words) were simply not real. Fiona McGonagall was crazy, though, everybody knew that. Minerva had been named after a character in her mother's favourite children's book. She hated her name almost as much as she hated been teased for it. Her brother Battius had it worse. It must have been awful been called "Batty" when everyone knew the shame of the McGonagall's, their "Batty" mother. In those days, mental illness was condemned and ridiculed like homosexuality and dark skin. Minerva and Battius were teased more about their names, than the times they were teased for their ragged clothes, lack of money and been practically orphans put together. Minerva would never have believed their could be a place where her name fitted in fine. However, secretly, in her own private thoughts, she dreamed that someday she would escape the boundaries put upon her existence; someday she wished she would be something more.

Minerva McGonagall was eleven and a half years old when that chance came. The man in the kitchen was young, with a long auburn beard. He was wearing a long blue thing that she could only describe as a dress. He told them his name was Albus Dumbledore. Immediately, she felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to have an odd name. Then he explained to Claire and Adam that Minerva was a witch and that she had a place at his school, Hogwarts. It took him over two hours with much yelling and crying to convince Minerva he was telling the truth. In the end, although now positive he was telling the truth, the frightened little girl ran off out the door yelling "Sorry, Mr. Dumblebee, but I hate your school, I hate anything that's not NORMAL, so I am NOT going". Then she slammed the door in his face.

Two days later, Albus Dumbledore took her to Diagon alley to get her new school things. Even though she had decided to go to Hogwarts after all (with a lot of convincing from Claire and Adam), she was still angry at him. She had to leave her family, the only home she had ever known, for what? Some stupid school where you learn magic tricks? The tall wizard and the tiny little witch looked funny walking down the cobbled street together, one chatting merrily, the other stonily silent.

The last night of August, Minerva and Patricia lay side by side in their shared bed. Minerva had been crying.

"I'm the only family Battius has left, he doesn't want me to go, how can they make me go? She sobbed, her long brown hair covering her face.

"He'll be all right, he'll still see you every holiday" Patricia said putting a calming hand on her friends arm. Minerva just kept on crying.

"I….I think that maybe this has nothing to do wit Battius" Patricia whispered softly "I think may... maybe it's you who's scared of leaving us; I think maybe it's you who is scared". Minerva stopped sobbing and raised her head. She looked into Patricia's big blue eyes which were full of sadness and happiness at the same time.

"Don't be scared, Minnie" She whispered "This is your chance to be something more, to do something special, don't let that chance pass you by"

September the first, Minerva McGonagall boarded the Hogwarts express on platform nine and three quarters. She waved heartily to her cluster of muggles standing on the platform, laughing at her brother jumping up and down sticking his tongue out. At that moment she could not imagine, not in a million years, what lay in front of her. She also did not know that once she arrived at Hogwarts, she might stay their forever.

Chapter Two- That McGonagall Girl

Two girls were walking down the steps to the entrance hall at Hogwarts. Both were thirds years, although one was a Hufflepuff and the other was a Gryffindor. Fourteen year old, Minerva McGonagall was tall and thin. Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her small, round glasses sat haughtily on her nose. Her friend was very similar to her in looks, although much smaller and slightly plumper. She also had dark hair but it was shorter and lighter than Minerva's. Also, Myrtle Hardcastle always wore her hair in pigtails. Myrtle had glasses too but they were exceptionally large ones that made her look very much like an owl.

"You know, you should stand up to Olive, Myrtle, letting her upset you only makes it worse" Minerva said in her usual bossy voice.

"You know I'm not brave" Myrtle whined, trailing along behind the other girl, a sulky look on her face "anyway what she says about me is true. I AM ugly".

"You are not ugly" Minerva said firmly "and Olive is not worth crying over in a toilet. I'm not coming into to bathroom again Myrtle, I have had enough of cheering you up. I keep telling you not to take her words to heart"

The two girls had reached the big, oak front doors.

"Now, I don't want to see you in tears after herbology, Myrtle" Minerva's voice took on its familiar bossy edge

"Aren't you late for transfiguration" Myrtle said in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's only five to nine. I have five minutes" Minerva said, gazing around the empty Entrance Hall.

"No it's not, it's nine. Don't forget your watch has been slow since Olive threw it into the lake" Myrtle said, smirking ate the look of horror spreading across her best friends face.

"See you later" She said, pushing her way through the doors.

Minerva felt slightly sick as she ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. She didn't break rules; she wasn't late for class, especially not transfiguration, her favourite subject. She didn't particularly like Professor Dumbledore, she still felt bitter about how she had first met him. However, she did care about what her fellow classmates would say if she was late for class. They would see she wasn't perfect. That was much, much worse than been called a know-it-all (she was called a know-it-all ten times a day). As Minerva turned the corner into the transfiguration corridor, she didn't notice the person coming the other way.

"Ouch" Minerva tripped forward, the books she had been carrying flying everywhere as she put her hands out to break the fall. She crouched on the floor for a moment, trying to get her breath back before looking up into the face of the person she had run into.

"I am so sorry, are you all right?" The boy's voice was full of concern. Minerva stared into the beautiful eyes of Tom Riddle for a few seconds before realising she was having trouble breathing again. Handsome, charming, smart, popular, fourth year, Slytherin, Tom Riddle _was speaking to her._ This was every girls dream. Minerva was suddenly aware she was standing up again but didn't how she had done it. She couldn't even feel her legs. Tom riddle placed her last book "A History of Magic" on top of the pile in her arms and gave her an awkward smile. Minerva's heart almost stopped beating. He was almost half way around the corner when she regained her composure and ability to think.

"Thankyou, Tom" She said, amazed that she could even speak.

"My pleasure, Minerva" Tom Riddle said, grinning at her as he faded from her view.

Then something strange happened. If you told any third year Gryffindor that Minerva McGonagall could be ten minutes late to class and not even care, they would think you were mad. However today she didn't care. Years later, she would deny it had anything to do with Tom Riddle knowing her name. She could never quite convince herself though.

Minerva couldn't help absent-mindedly watching Tom Riddle now and again from that day onwards. She would find herself staring at him across the Great Hall, watching him laugh together with his Slytherin friends. She didn't tell anyone about her new obsession, not Myrtle, not even in a letter to Patricia. She hardly admitted to herself that she was fascinated by the dashing Tom Riddle.

It wasn't until the last day of the school year that Minerva spoke to Tom again. She was sitting, alone beside the lake, worrying about her low charms mark. Minerva been a perfectionist was disappointed she hadn't gotten top marks in every class.

Minerva was startled to find someone sit down beside her.

"Hello Minerva" Tom Riddle was grinning at her.

"Hello Tom" Minerva was shocked that she did not pass out. She tried to take deep breaths.

"I heard you were a whiz at transfiguration" Tom said, looking right into her eyes "I was wondering if you might, you know, give me a hand next year. I would help you with your charms. I know you have trouble with charms and it's my best subject".

He seemed nervous. Minerva was amazed. She wasn't aware Tom Riddle ever got nervous.

"Okay" She said, unable to say anymore out of shock. Tom Riddle asking _her _for help. She was dreaming. Under her robes she pinched her knee. No, she was awake.

Tom got to his feet again.

"Thankyou" He said sincerely "I'll see you after the holidays then"

"Have a good holiday" Minerva said, fully aware of how nervous she sounded.

Tom's eyes lost their sparkling quality. His whole face seemed to cloud over. Then suddenly he was talking about the orphanage. Then the Minerva was telling him about her life with the muggles. They talked for hours, right up until they had to go inside for the feast. They had a lot in common, lack of proper parents, muggle upbringing and a long for something else, something better. The one thing Minerva would never forget was Tom's hatred of the orphanage, his longing for a family. The sad, lost look on his face broke her heart and would haunt her in the future whenever she saw Lord Voldemort.

" Why were you talking to that McGonagall girl, don't you know what she is- a poor muggle-born freak" One of Tom Riddles gang called over to him.

Tom watched Minerva crossing over to the Gryffindor table. She was so beautiful.

"Don't call her that" he snarled "she's my friend"

Chapter Three – The Order of the Phoenix

Minerva McGonagall had never felt so lost in her entire life. She had stood beside the staircase as they brought Myrtle's body down. Myrtle's number one role was to annoy Minerva but now that she was gone, Minerva felt as if her whole life was tumbling down. The two girls had been scared of the Chamber of Secrets, terrified of The Monster, but not once had they imagined it would affect them. That had been foolish, Minerva thought, they were muggle-borns and the monster attacked muggle-borns. However none of the other ones had died, why did it have to be Myrtle who died? Minerva had spoken to Myrtles parents, the Hardcastles, Myrtle's mother silently crying into her husbands shoulder the whole time. She had only known Myrtle for nearly four years but it felt like a lifetime. Minerva knew she still had Patricia at home but she also knew that Patricia could not fill up the icy hole that was creeping through her heart. So, Minerva McGonagall did the only thing she could possibly think to do. She went to Myrtle's crying bathroom. It felt so familiar, so much like Myrtle. It was full of memories, of laughter, crying, rowing and friendship. So Minerva cried, just like Myrtle had so many times, the final time only hours before.

"Why on earth are you wallowing like that for" a familiar voice said from the first cubicle on the right.

Minerva's first thought was that she was going mad. Then she saw the pearly white figure of a fourteen year old-girl, peering up at her through massive glasses.

"You're a ghost" She said, feeling torn between screaming for joy and fainting.

"I didn't believe it at first either" Myrtle said in a solemn voice "but I think it's because I finally took your advice". Myrtle floated up a few inches in the air and then came back down as if testing out her new abilities.

"My advice" Minerva's voice sounded oddly choked in her attempt to fight off bursting into tears again. This time she wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or sadness.

"You told me I have to stand up to Olive" Myrtle was now floating a metre in the air "So I am, I'm going to haunt her, possibly for the rest of her life"

"Myrtle... I don't know if that's a good idea" Minerva said slowly. She had suddenly noticed a picture of a snake on the basin she was sitting on.

"Myrtle, how did you die" She said still staring at the picture.

"Well, that is a sorrowful story" Myrtle said in a sad voice, sinking down to sit on the basin beside her friend "It all began with a great, big pair of eyes"

"I had to do it, Minerva, what else could I do" Minerva looked across a massive pile of books ate the anguished face of Tom Riddle. It was one of their tutoring sessions that had begun earlier that year. They had started of meeting only occasionally, both of them feeling fairly shy. The meetings had gradually become more frequent as they got more comfortable with each other. Now they met up twice a week and Minerva couldn't help enjoying the jealous looks she got from other girls as she and Tom sat in the library together.

"Are you sure, though, are you sure it was the right monster" Minerva stared into Tom's handsome face but all she could see was the picture of the snake on the basin rising to the top of her mind.

"How many monsters can Hogwarts have? I know Hagrid didn't mean to hurt anyone but Myrtle died. Don't you see it had got to stop?"

"Hagrid would not harm muggle-borns, Tom, he just wouldn't. And now you've had him expelled"

"They were going to close the school. I would have had to have gone back to the orphanage.

Tom's voice was so full of pain that Minerva felt a physical hurt somewhere in her chest. She watched him for a moment, watching the glistening tears forming in his eyes.

"I know, Tom" She said quietly "I know why you did it"

The Slytherins thought Tom Riddle was a hero. None of them mourned the loss of a half-giant oaf. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws thought he was a snitch (not the quidditch kind). Minerva McGonagall was torn. In her logical mind she knew why everybody despised Tom's actions. On the other hand, her heart told her not to blame Tom for Hagrid's punishment and for once in her life she listened to her heart.

It was a warm, sunny April day as Minerva and Myrtle sat with Eric and Hagrid outside Hagrid's newly built wooden hut. They were eating rock cakes (well Hagrid was, the others were secretly burying them in the dirt when Hagrid wasn't looking). Actually, Myrtle wasn't eating any either, Minerva thought; sometimes it was hard to remember she was a ghost.

"I hate Tom Riddle" Hagrid stated, as he watched Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, putting the finishing touches on his doorknob with its beak.

Minerva felt uncomfortable. She hadn't told anybody, not even Myrtle about her meetings with Tom Riddle. How could she explain to them how vulnerable he really was? How could she explain that her heart beat extra fast whenever she saw him.

"I propose we start an I HATE TOM RIDDLE club" Hagrid said moodily "and we will call it….." His eyes fell on Fawkes "...The Order of the Pheonix"

Years later Minerva McGonagall (now professor McGonagall) would deny that when she first joined the order, she didn't hate Tom Riddle at all. But on that peaceful sunny day she didn't hate him at all. On the contrary she wouldn't have been surprised that in a secret part of her heart, she was slowly falling in love with him.

Chapter 4- A Little Bit of Love

Sixth-year Minerva McGonagall often found it difficult having one of her best-friends a muggle and the other a ghost. Poppy Pomfrey was only a first-year but at least she was a witch and she was alive. Minerva couldn't help feeling fond of the little Gryffindor girl who had suddenly become attached to her hip. Ever since Minerva had found the smaller girl crying and had helped her, Poppy had not left her alone. Minerva complained to Myrtle that Poppy was annoying but really it was quite nice to have someone worship you.

"Where are you going now?' Poppy asked, brightly from an armchair by the fire as Minerva attempted to sneak out the portrait hole. She was going to one of her secret meetings with Tom Riddle but she couldn't very well tell Poppy that.

"Just for a walk"

"Can I come?"

"No, you have homework"

Poppy made a face and Minerva sighed of relief as she scrambled out of the common room.

A few minutes later, she arrived in the library and her heart gave a jolt when she saw Tom sitting in a secluded corner. It had been a long time ago when Minerva had been able to convince herself that she didn't love Tom Riddle. Now she was fully aware of why her skin tingled in his presence and why she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She rationalized her love for him by telling herself a hundred times a day that he could never feel the same way about her. That didn't stop her dreaming about him, though. Or falling harder for him, a little bit more each day. Tonight, something felt different. Every time Minerva looked up, Tom was staring at her. She felt her cheeks going red and was surprised to see him look away blushing. It had been over an hour of this awkward behaviour, when Tom reached out and took Minerva's hand. Her heart stopped beating. This wasn't happening. TOM RIDDLE WAS HOLDING HER HAND. His face was so close to hers and he was moving closer.

"Minerva…I think…I think I…I love you" Suddenly he was kissing her and she lost all ability to think. The whole world had suddenly become Tom Riddle and his lips and his arms and his love. This was how she wanted to stay forever. His lips left hers and she felt breathless. His face was so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. She struggled to find her voice but was glad when she did.

"I love you too, Tom" a goofy grin spread across her face. Then he kissed her again. Minerva was sure she would cherish this memory for the rest of her life. It would have broken her heart to know that in the future it would become torture to her.

Minerva's secret relationship with Tom Riddle was her oxygen, he was her lifeline. She did not know what she would do when he finished school at the end of the year. All she knew was that she felt happiest when she was with him. Her charms marks had dropped back but it was one of those rare times when Minerva cared about something else more than she cared about her grades. She would've given up anything for those hours Tom spent laughing with her, holding her hand, kissing her. She felt a fraud attending meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. Somewhere, somehow Minerva had stopped been logical. It didn't matter that she said she hated Tom Riddle. It didn't matter that she lied. All that mattered was that he loved her. Years later, Professor McGonagall would cry herself to sleep for that reason. It was a terrible thing to be hated by the most feared wizard of the time. However, much worse was to know that the most feared wizard of the time loved you. A long, long time ago.

It was the day before the Easter holidays when Professor Dumbledore asked Minerva to stay behind after Transfiguration. Minerva was annoyed, she had wanted to run up and see Myrtle during break. However, after she heard what he had to say, se forgot about that completely.

"I know about your relationship with Tom Riddle" Dumbledore's eyes were kind behind his half-moon spectacles.

"How?" Minerva asked, feeling shocked

"Never mind how I know, this is important Minerva, we have never seen eye to eye in the past but I beg you to listen to me" His voice was gentle but serious "There are things you don't know about him, It is not wise to get too close"

"It is really none of your business" Minerva's voice had become unnaturally cold.

Dumbledore nodded, considering this statement as if she had simply asked him if he would like a cup of tea.

"I did not, of course, expect you to listen to me but I would feel bad if I did not warn you. I don't want you to make a terrible mistake, Minerva"

"Good, because I can't see any mistakes" She turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door on him for the second time in her life. Dumbledore sighed. She would regret not taking his advice in the future but it was her mistake to make. He couldn't stop her.

"So Dumbledore told you not to get involved with me?" Tom said, his voice unusually wooden.

"I didn't listen to him" Minerva assured him, entwining his fingers in hers.

"Of course you didn't" He said but a frown remained on his face

Then he leaned over and kissed her. She felt electricity surge through her body. She felt safe. What on earth could she possibly regret about this?

Chapter 5- Poppy and The Heir of Slytherin

Poppy Pomfrey had enjoyed her first year at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that it was already over. Next time she came on the Hogwarts Express, she would be a second year. Minerva would be a seventh year. How scary! And she would be head girl. That was obvious. She was so clever and well-behaved. Right at the moment Poppy was looking for Minerva. She let out a side and slid open the next door. At least there were only two compartments left. She had to be in one of them. Poppy was halfway through the compartment when she saw three Slytherin boys trying to force there way in through the door she had just come through. Poppy was terrified of the Slytherins and without thinking about it crawled up into a luggage compartment. It would have been easier to just go through the other door but Poppy always lost her head under pressure.

"So, Tom, you'll miss Hogwarts, won't you" The boy named Lestrange said.

"What do you mean?" Tom Riddle said coolly

"I mean, you had a lot of power at Hogwarts" (The third boy sniggered) "Now you'll be pretty powerless"

"No more powerless then you, Lestrange" Tom Riddle's voice was now definitely cold.

'I never had your power, if you know what I mean, Tom" The third boy sniggered even more.

"I can't say I do" Tom said "Shut up, Doonsbury" The third boy went silent.

"Come off it" Lestrange pushed on "Don't think we believe that you had nothing to do with _**it**_"

"Believe what you want" Tom said icily.

"You were the Heir of Slytherin, Tom, its true isn't it?" The third boy sounded overwhelmed by excitement. Poppy clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself gasping out loud.

"Maybe" Tom's voice suddenly lost its coldness and was replaced with something that sounded like pride.

Poppy didn't hear any more of the conversation after that. Even though she lay in the luggage compartment for what seemed like hours and her body went numb, her thoughts buzzed around wildly.

This means…she thought, this means Tom Riddle killed Myrtle, Minerva's friend Myrtle, this meant…

TOM RIDDLE WAS A MURDERER

After what seemed like years, the Slytherin boys finally left the compartment. Poppy climbed out of her hiding place, her legs shaking and her eyes blinking in the sunlight.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, she thought.

She could hardly believe what she had just discovered.

TOM RIDDLE WAS A MURDERER

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the very last compartment of the Hogwarts Express, thinking about the holidays. She was looking forward to seeing everyone again, especially Battius and Patricia. Her mind wandered slightly onto Tom Riddle. It was annoying how it often did that. Tom had just finished his seventh year. She

knew this wasn't the end for them, it couldn't be, he meant everything to her. Somehow, though, she couldn't help feeling like it was ending. How long would Tom want to stay attached to a little school girl? She hadn't wanted to let herself believe in what he had said that morning. Her skin tingled when she thought about it. She had asked him that very question. His answer made her feel quite weak.

The door burst open and Poppy stumbled in, looking slightly psychotic.

"Tom, murderer, Slytherin, Myrtle, _Tom?, _help! Minerva" She squeaked. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

"What's wrong, Poppy, Poppy talk to me" Minerva cried grabbing hold of the little girl and dragging her onto the chair beside.

"Tom Riddle…Murderer" Poppy gasped.

Minerva fought the urge to laugh.

"That's nonsense" Minerva said gently. Poppy shook her head. After a moment she gained her composure again. She gasped out the conversation she had overheard, stopping constantly to have silent panic attacks. Minerva listened in silence. Slowly her urge to laugh was replaced with an urge to cry. A freeze she had never felt before crept over her. There was no doubt in her mind. She had been so blind. Dumbledore's warning, the picture of the snake, swam before her eyes. He was a parseltongue, she knew that. She had been so blind. Minerva did not believe in broken hearts. They were simply not logical. However, that moment she felt every inch of her heart fall to pieces. He was the Heir of Slytherin. Tom, her Tom.

"What should we do?" Poppy said in a voice full of fear. Minerva made a split second decision.

"Nothing" She said "It's best to do nothing". Poppy would trust her. And at that moment, she wanted to bury it all. She didn't want to turn Tom in to the authorities. She just wanted Tom to disappear.

Tom Riddle stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He wasn't waiting for his family because, of course, he had none. He was waiting for Minerva. What a strange specimen she was. Tom Riddle had never loved anyone in his life. It surprised him how easily he had given her his heart. Before now he had not even been aware he had a heart. Now he could not imagine life without her. She made him feel worthy, something he had never ever felt. She made him feel needed.

"Hello, Tom" He turned around and saw her face was cold and empty.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tom was familiar with fear but now the fear was almost unbearable.

"The Heir of Slytherin sound familiar, Tom? How could you? You blamed Hagrid. You killed Myrtle. You lied to me, Tom. How could you?" Minerva's eyes were full of tears. She wanted him to speak. To tell her it wasn't true. To have an explanation.

He didn't.

"I never want to see you again, Tom" Minerva's struggled to keep her voice from breaking "never".

"Please, Minerva" Tom finally spoke, his voice cracking with emotion.

"It's too late, Tom" Minerva took one last look into Tom's beautiful eyes. Then she turned and walked away. She desperately tried not to cry. In years to come, Minerva McGonagall would not admit that she cried for weeks and weeks over Lord Voldemort.

She seriously wished that she would never see him again but wishes often don't come true. She would be twenty-one when she saw him again. In years to come she would wish Tom Riddle wasn't so good at coming back.


End file.
